As computing devices become more mobile, users may carry more than one computing device. Users may have different data on different computing devices, and it may be difficult to access all of the data in one place. In some cases, a user may wish to access an application on one computing device from another computing device. In other cases, an application on one computing device may be saved in a different state than the application on another computing device. One way to synchronize data on different computing devices is through cloud-based syncing. However, cloud-based syncing requires an Internet connection and application support for cloud-based syncing. Furthermore, some data on the computing devices may be encrypted.